


The Christmas Cape(r)

by OkieDokieSteveAndLoki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Countries Using Human Names, FACE Family, FACE family are superheroes, M/M, Russia is a retired supervillain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki/pseuds/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan thought the day would just be him and Matthew, but Matthew's family drops by and makes Christmas a little more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Cape(r)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamant-cap (lokkelaufeysdottir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokkelaufeysdottir/gifts).



> Jeez this is late! For [Wanda](http://www.adamant-cap.tumblr.com), my cinnamon roll for the [aph secret santa rarepair exchange](http://aphsecretsanta.tumblr.com/)!  
> I hope you like it you nerd, and I'm so sorry I lost track of time but I'm in Hawaii and it's still New Year's Eve here

 

The knock on the door at 9:00 am on Christmas day was rather unexpected. Ivan was already awake, down in his laboratory working on his newest invention – a chemical that turned oil into water, it would be extremely useful in his new, very legal, job.  He checked in on Matthew, who was still soundly sleeping, barely shifting at the constant shrill beep of the doorbell and the pounding that followed. He calmly slipped on his robe and went to open the door.

He wasn’t surprised to see Matthew’s family at the door; his brother was holding several gift bags with an ease that only a man possessing enormous strength should be able to, Francis held a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka – ever the considerate one, he had an apologetic smile on his face- Arthur scowled, holding two large grocery bags. Ivan was grateful to have showered already.

“Joyeux Noël, Ivan,” Francis greeted, as Alfred pushed past him and barreled up the stairs. “I hope we did not wake you.”

Ivan forced a smile. He hoped very much that it wasn’t one of his usual, malicious ones. It was early enough that he couldn’t tell.

“Not at all, come in.” he said, taking the bottles and grocery bags.

Arthur looked at him skeptically as usual. The Englishman had no love for him, and had fought with him more than once in his day.

“Where is my boy?” Arthur asked, gruffly.

He took a seat in the lounge, Ivan’s seat to be exact, and crossed his legs.

“He is sleeping. We stayed up until late last night and he is tired.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed at that, and Francis cleared his throat in a warning. There was a few minutes of awkward staring before Francis tried (and failed) to get a polite conversation going.

Just then, Alfred came running down the stairs, a freshly showered Matthew in his arms protesting. He hit Alfred in the back of the head as he was set down, and Alfred barely twitched at the blow. Matthew looked up at Ivan in apology, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, Merry Christmas, son.” Arthur said, going over to give Matthew a hug. “We couldn’t let you spend the day alone.”

Matthew huffed at that, trying to pull away from the hug that looked a bit too tight.

“I’m not alone, dad. I’ll be spending it with my boyfriend.”

“Well now you’re spending it with your awesome family, bro!” Alfred said, loudly, before patting Matthew on the back. Matthew groaned like it hurt.

 

“Okay, just let me talk to Ivan first, we actually had plans for today.” Matthew said, pulling Ivan by the hand.

When they were out of earshot (locked in the mandatory soundproof room that Ivan had built when he found out just who Matthew’s relatives were), Matthew began apologizing.

“I thought we were going over their house for New Years!” Ivan said, slumping on the couch, finger at his temples in preparation for the headache he was sure he’d have by dinnertime.

 

Matthew came over to sit on top of him, all innocent smiles and wicked hands.

 

“Well, now we’ll have New Years to ourselves.”

 

He stared right into those beautiful blue eyes, felt the joy and love that he saw there, and tilted his head up just enough that their lips touched. He felt as Matthew huffed and angled his head, curling his other hand around the nape of Ivan’s neck and gripping the hairs there. He slowly bit Matthew’s lower lip, swiping his tongue over the plushness he was sure was still a bit bruised from last night. He felt Matthew’s whimper before he heard it, snaking his hand around the trim waist and pulling him closer. He licked into Matthew’s mouth exactly like he knew his way around it, smiling at the keening sound Matthew made as he tried to move even closer to him.

 

Just then, their illusion of privacy was shattered by the loud “Ahem” that made Alfred’s presence known.

Ivan could just choke that smug bastard.

 

“Papa needs help with the cooking.” Alfred growled, arms crossed and eyes hard.

Matthew groaned and went limp on top of Ivan, before getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Ivan sat there, deflated, his fingers back at his temples.

“I don’t know what he sees in you.” Alfred said.

He still stood by the door, glaring hard at Ivan. If this was three years ago, Ivan’s hands would be around his throat, squeezing. But he promised Matthew (and the government) that he wouldn’t, and he kept his promises.

“Maybe you should ask him, Patriot.” Ivan smirked, and watched as Alfred’s eyes narrowed in anger even further.

He knew fact that his (former) arch nemesis now knew his secret identity was a sore spot for the self-proclaimed “hero”, and it was one he loved to pick at.

Alfred walked over to him, looming close to his face.

“One slip, Winter,” he seethed, “One tiny slip. Hurt him once and- reformed or not – you’re done.”

Ivan grinned – a feral thing, really – and got up out of the couch. At his full height he towered a good five inches over Alfred. He stared directly into his eyes, completely sincere.

“I would expect no less.”

* * *

 

 

Dinner was a tense affair. First, Arthur insisted that he sit at the head of the table, and Ivan didn’t mind (he and Matthew usually ate in the living room, anyway) until Arthur’s usual snide remarks began.

Francis tried his best to placate everyone, but ended up arguing with Arthur over whose fault it was that Matthew ended up dating an ex-supervillain. Alfred glared at Ivan from across the table, mentioning every single time he foiled one of Ivan’s plans. Oh, how his fingers itched for his freeze ray right now.

 

Matthew had his head down on the table, possibly groaning in embarrassment. Arthur had a hand in his hair, and the other pointing at Francis accusingly.

“If you hadn’t insisted on letting him choose his own path, he wouldn’t be in this mess right now!” Arthur yelled.

“Not everyone wants to run around in tights and stop house fires, Commander!” Francis bit out.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so soft on him, he would’ve used his powers for good!”

“And how is molding young minds not good? How is a college degree not good?”

“It’s wasting his talent!”

 

Suddenly, the room went eerily silent. Ivan looked over to see that Matthew’s head was now up, though his eyes were darkened and a strange aura surrounded him. He always hated seeing his Matvei like this, so out of control of his own powers. Ivan knew that he hated it too, it was one of the many reasons that he didn’t join the family business.

With a swing of a hand, all of Matthew’s family members stood upright and walked to the door. Ivan sat and watched as they were dragged to the coat rack and each put on their coats. Then, they stopped.

Alfred looked up first, a dazed, but pleased, look on his face.

“Dude! Have you been practicing?” he said, grinning.

 

Francis looked a bit scared as he came to and shrugged off his coat.

“Mon chouchou, you know I do not like that.” He scolded.

Arthur just frowned.

“I am sorry, papa, but it’s the only way you ever listen.” Matthew said.

He stood up and walked over to Ivan’s chair, and put a hand on his shoulder. Ivan smiled up at him, a bit proud.

“It’s Christmas. If you guys can’t be civil for one day then I think this is the last visit for a while.”

 

Ivan gauged the family’s defeated expressions, and watched as everyone sulked back to their seats, proceeding to have a quiet – but still awkward – meal. When dinner was done, they all sat in the living room and exchanged gifts.

 

Ivan got a new infinity scarf from Matthew (and another gift that really wasn’t appropriate to open around his parents). Matthew received an upgraded tablet from Francis (I made it myself, I-pads are shit), a $250 gift card for an art store from Arthur and pair of headphones from Alfred. Francis got Ivan a nice bottle of expensive vodka, and assured them that Alfred and Arthur had already gotten their gifts.

 

“So, Ivan, didn’t you get something for my baby bro?” Alfred asked.

“Da,” Ivan replied, “I thought we would be alone for Christmas, though.”

Matthew looked over at him, head tilted in confusion. He knew that Ivan didn’t really celebrate Christmas and he didn’t expect a gift. The only reason he got Ivan a scarf was because the old one was getting threadbare.

Ivan would wear it anyone, for sentimental reasons.

 

“Well, what did you get him?” Arthur snapped, “Please don’t tell me it’s a sex thing.”

Francis chuckled, patting Ivan on the back.

“No.” Ivan said, “It is not.”

“What is it?” Matthew asked, looking up at him.

And how could he resist those beautiful eyes?

 

He pulled the box out of his pocket and was sure he visibly flushed at Francis’ dramatic ‘mon dieu!’

 

“Well then.” Matthew said, eyeing the box. “That’s –“

“A ring.” Ivan replied

“And it’s –“

“Matvei, will you marry me?”

It was the first time that Ivan could remember being nervous in about a year. He took Matthew’s hand and tried his best to hide his nerves with a smile. He beamed when Matthew nodded, pulling him into an embrace so overwhelming that he could literally feel Matthew’s joy radiating off him.

 

“Well, Merry Christmas indeed.” Arthur said, cuttingly.

He immediately opened Francis’ bottle of wine and turned it to his head, drinking about half in one go. Francis smiled at them, and Alfred looked positively murderous.

And that was Ivan’s present to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> mon chouchou - my favorite, blue-eyed boy/girl
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr me!](http://okiedokiestoki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
